Docking adapters removeably interconnect memory storage devices to computer systems and to memory storage device systems, for example. Docking adapters can provide many advantages over fixed hardware including improved data security, optimization of data backup procedures and sharing of vast amounts of data between nonintegrated networks and systems. Docking adapters can also enable multiple users, each with a dockable hard drive, to use a single a machine without interfering with operating settings and data of another.
U.S. Pat. No. 34,369 to Darden et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a docking adapter for a hard disk drive. The docking adapter includes a carrier for holding a hard drive and a rack that mounts in a computer housing. The carrier has an open top. One drawback of the open top design is that when the carrier is removed from the rack, the hard disk drive is exposed. Exposing the hard disk drive may lead to damage to the hard drive, connective cabling, or other components during handling and transport.
Docking adapters that enclose hard disk drives are prone to heat buildup. When a hard drive operates and generates heat in a docking adapter, the docking adapter may inhibit airflow, which would otherwise cool the hard drive.
FIG. 1 shows a known docking adapter 10. The docking adapter 10 has a rack 12 and a carrier 14. The carrier 14 has a top cover 16 with vents that help cool a hard disk drive. Unfortunately, vents are not always effective at cooling an enclosed hard disk drive. When the docking adapter mounts in a crowded computer housing, for example, there may be insufficient space above the docking adapter to facilitate enough airflow through the vents to effectively cool a hard drive.
The rack 12 includes a backplane 18 having a connector and a rear-mounted fan. The carrier 14 has a backplane 20 with a connector that couples to the backplane connector of the rack. When the carrier inserts into the rack and the backplane 18 and 20 meet, there is little room for air to flow out from the carrier. The backplane of the carrier interferes with the outflow of air from the carrier. Accordingly, what is desired is a better way of providing airflow through a docking adapter.